Xana's lair: Deus ex
by Dragonfly996
Summary: This is for Xana's lair Deus ex challenge. For my other readers I'm sorry for no update. I've been extremely busy and I had writers block for a long period of time.


Xana's Debate

Xana's POV

I was in the Ice Sector. I've had enough of those so called…. Lyoko Warriors. They have been messing up my plans for far too long. I laughed out loud. They were helpless against my power. I should have thought of this much sooner. One of my Shadow Slice attacks and they were all down to one Life Point. They were so weak; I had my Kankrelats guard them. With one life point left they could barely move because I had activated their Life Points. Ulrich was using his sabers for support, trying to get up and protect Yumi.

I walked over to the defenseless Lyoko Warriors. Odd was on his hands and knees. I kicked him in the stomach. His eyes were full of rage. I walked over and grabbed Aelita by the neck. Jeremy threw a weak Fireball at me," oww Jeremy that really hurt!" I laughed and walked over to the edge of the sector, Aelita still struggling in my grasp.

"This ends today Lyoko Warriors. Weak, defenseless, helpless. To think all of these years I was losing to a bunch of teenagers. Now Aelita, how would like to die? I can either, throw you into the Digital Sea, destroy you outright, or give you to the Scyphozoa. What will you choose?" I laughed knowing there is no way that they will make it out of here alive and with their free will.

Somehow, Jeremy got the strength to destroy the Krankerlat that was guarding him, though the Krankerlats are about as smart as a rock. "Leave her alone Xana! If you let her go.… I'll join you, by my own will." I thought for a moment. " Deal." I threw Aelita to Jeremy who put her down. Next to Yumi, she was coughing, and trying to get her breath back on the brink of unconsciousness. But she woke up, then Jeremy walked over to me, I had a feeling if he was on Earth, he would be what the humans called crying.

Aelita pushed herself into a sitting position," Talawen! No! Don't do this! I miss you! I miss the real you!"

I stopped laughing. "Tala…. wen?"

She nodded," Talawen! You used to be my friend! We would play on Lyoko together! Riding on the Krabes. Sneaking up on Skippy! You and me vs. two Krabs in soccer!"

I stumbled back," I am NOT Talawen! I'm X.A.N.A!"

"No you aren't! It must be that program you fought! It's controlling you! Fight it! What would daddy say if he saw you?"

Images were popping into my central processor. Events that happened many years ago. From ganging up on the Scyphozoa and pinning it down, to riding on the Mantas back. I turned my head and started to walk away," you are spared this time. But next time you might not be so lucky." I sent them all home and I disappeared into a puff of smoke. I sat in a secret part of Sector 5 not even Aelita knew about. My hands were covering my face. I prefer using my human avatar when I need to have to stay in one place for a long period of time. "Who am I? Am I Xana, the ruthless A.I. that can destroy Earth if I tried. Or Talawen, Aelita Hoppers best friend?"

I had more images come into my central processor.

12 years ago.

I was sitting in the middle of the Forest sector looking up. " Where am I?"

A old man came on, Mr. Hopper I guessed," Talawen you are on Lyoko, this is the only way that I could save you."

I crossed my legs," save me?"

"Do you remember all of your trips to the hospital?"

I nodded," yeah?" I felt strange talking to air.

"Well what you didn't know was each trip, we were seeing how you were doing. You are very sick, so I sent you to Lyoko."

"Loco?"

"No sweetie, Ly-o-ko. And I'm sending you a surprise. Wait there."

"Really?" I jumped up and down. Next to me Aelita came, and she also fell on her butt. "Aelita! Mr. Hopper? Can we play now?"

"Yes you two, just be careful around the edges, I'm sending you some creatures to play with. I need to get some work done."

Present day.

"I'm… I'm human?" I asked out loud.

A dark and sinister voice came from behind me," shia or o eisi Salardael." (Why yes you are Talawen.)

"Who's there? Show yourself!" I growled, two light blue energy blades ran down my arms.

The voice laughed, it sent a chill down my spine, well that should be right because I hear the scrawny Odd say it from time to time. "ai'bi eilar shael caesi, tia cyr." (I've always been here, my host)

"Host! I'm not your host. I am X.A.N.A! Show yourself!"

"Ais o ailor." (If you insist.) I screamed in pain, this is the first time I've felt it. It feels like something is getting ripped out of me. There was a flash of light and I felt lighter, I stood up and noticed my Lyoko outfit changed. I still have my light blue arm blades. But my shirt cuts off at my shoulder and then blue and pink markings run down my arms, legs, and my back, I could tell that my shirt went down extremely low so the markings could show. My clothes were made of a light chain mail colored green. I had sneakers on that was a mix of green and light blue. And I remembered everything. Mr. Hopper, Miss. Hopper, Aelita, everything and I was mad .

Across from me was an exact copy of my former Lyoko attire; it was black with red accents, spikes on the elbows, a mask that covered the lower part of my mouth and finally the Eye of Xana on its chest. It wields two broad swords. Both had black vines coming from the handle. " Si shys mar byrn shi tylestaer ail paser eil sor air eir so thar! Sher o tal byl ti eil is o kaer Eilorae sal Ai mar masi caes jhori thol. Sael o sai tal veli shia tia modi!" (The world shall now be consumed in darkness and this is all your fault! But you can join me and if you get Aelita then I shall spare her little friends. Then you two can rule by my side!)

(Note: Talawen is speaking normaly and from her point of view and X.A.N.A is speaking Elven. Broken voice processor,)

"Hm… tempting offer. But let me see. You can kiss my butt!" I charged at Xana. My blades are in a X shape," energy cross!"

Xana sidestepped and drew both broad swords. I knew that those are big, heavy, and they hurt if they hit you. I blocked easily and returned with an energy blade. I was able to dodge just barely.

"What's wrong X.A.N.A? Broken voice processor?"

"Mer iar jhori kos!" (Shut up little girl) X.A.N.A charged at me, but I was ready for him this time. I jumped just as he thrust both swords where I was last standing. I landed on top of his swords and then I stabbed him in his shoulder with my two energy blades.

He smirked, and then eight pitch black tentacles came out from his back. Two grabbed my ankles, four around my waist and the last two around my arms. "Koli iar jhori kos, ber, koli ail sai si pasear. Air tajaer tia aezoraeli tes aeros. "(Give up little girl, just give in to the darkness. It makes my existence much easier.)

"I will never serve you! I owe it to Aelita and her dad!" I started fighting. The tentacles were draining my free will. I had about a minute before I was on X.A.N.A's side and he would win.

On Earth. Aelita's POV(Note: The only reason that they are so beat up is because XTalawen activated everyone's Life Points. She healed them enough so they wouldn't be in critical condition. The injuries weren't shown on Lyoko because you can't break your arm on Lyoko, ect.)

We were all pretty beat up. I was in a wheelchair with a broken leg, Ulrich's arm was broken. Odd had a few broken ribs. Yumi also had a few broken ribs, and her wrist is fractured. Jeremy had it the worst. He had broken ribs, a fractured ankle, and wrist. We were discussing how we can possibly beat X.A.N.A in our condition. She beat us in one attack. Jeremy spoke up, coughing," I'm thankful that we are alive, and Delmas bought our excuse. If he didn't we would be in serious trouble."

Odd sighed," we ARE in trouble Jeremy! Aelita has a broken leg! That means she can't deactivate the towers! It's only a matter of time! You can barely type. Ulrich needs both hands to fight, and with a broken wrist, no offense Yumi, but you are kind of useless! "

I hated to admit it but he was right. In our condition only Odd could fight on Lyoko. I was about to speak when Jeremy's computer started to freak out. It showed Lyoko, Sector 5 to be exact. Two girls were fighting. One I immediately noticed was Talawen. The other also looked like Talawen only much darker. Talawen almost finished the darker version of herself but then a bunch of tentacles shot out of it's back and trapped Talawen. "NO!"

"Not. In. Your. Existence!" Talawen yelled and started fighting the darker version. I started crying.

And then I started to feel… strange. Powerful even. Odd gasped," Aelita you are glowing pink!"

Then I realized what happened," guys send your powers to Talawen! Just focus on her and think of all the good things that we have done!" Jeremy bent his head and started to glow blue, Yumi followed his example and glowed a warm red. After seeing Yumi and Jeremy do it, Odd and Ulrich followed suit. All of the colors went into the computer.

Lyoko Talawen's POV

I felt stronger, more powerful. A bright light surrounded me and destroyed the tentacles binding me. I fell down. A minute later I looked different. (Google Guardian of Ancient Kings for a picture) I gained two pure light blades. I smirked," guess what X.A.N.A! Aelita and her friends are helping me! And because of that I can do this!" I charged at him, my speed was greatly increased thanks to Ulrich and I was able to pull another trick out of my hat. "Triplicate!" I split myself into three and charged at X.A.N.A. My two clones reached him before I did but I didn't mind. I was shooting Energy Field powered Laser Arrows. His tentacles regenerated and was deflecting the Energy Arrows.

"O sol sar tal myr ti thyr!" (You think that can stop me fool!) He defeated the two clones but got hit by four Energy Arrows. I figured he was down to about 40 Life Points left. One hit from my blades would do it.

I threw both my swords at him. He was too slow to dodge them and got pinned to a wall. "X.A.N.A! You've made me fight my best friend! Her friends! And it is time you got what you deserved!."

"Shi shor Taer eindral Salardeael. Sher baes sosti shi shyl'r taer o los "nairia kyl!"(We will meet again Talawen. But next time we won't meet on your "holy grounds") And then he phased out of the Sector. I slammed my fist into the ground, regaining my original form. "X.A.N.A. This isn't over yet! I will find you!"


End file.
